carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gown (1985)
Plot Overview Dex returns to Alexis's bedroom and the two make up once again. But they have not resolved their underlying issues, and it only gets worse. After Dex leaves, Alexis has a visitor - Sister Theresa. Sister Theresa has a letter from someone in Moldavia claiming that King Galen is alive and that he can help get him out for $10 million. Now, all Alexis needs to do is to get into the country and get the $10 million to those who are requesting it. Alexis goes to Blake first but Blake refuses to help. He will not risk the life of any man to possibly save the life of King Galen, who may already be dead. Michael won't help her either. Michael is pretty much a waste and has been nothing but insufferable to those around him, particularly Amanda. Alexis has no other choice but to turn to Dex. Dex is not thrilled, especially since he knows that King Galen is Alexis's first love. Dex is a specialist in these kinds of missions and Alexis calls him out for his jealousy. Fine, Alexis will do this on her own. Dex tells Alexis that if she goes to Moldavia their marriage is over. Alexis is fine with that. Of course, the two make up and Dex promises to help Alexis rescue the King, but Alexis must do exactly as Dex commands. In San Francisco, Adam once again asks Claudia to marry him but she is still not ready. While at lunch, Claudia notices some guy in a scarf staring at them. He is following Claudia and Adam everywhere they go and Claudia is scared. Adam takes her onto a boat and the guy with the scarf reveals himself - he is a priest prepared to marry Adam and Claudia if they are willing. Claudia finally succumbs to Adam's several requests. Miles also makes a proposal, to Randall/Fallon, but she politely turns him down since she needs to know herself first. Miles is pretty cool with it. Later, the two are at some antique shop and Randall/Fallon takes a liking to some toy carousel. The toy reminds Randall/Fallon of the time she had severe headaches on a carousel. Jeff feels that Aunt Connie's gift is proof that Fallon is still alive and in Los Angeles. He is excited for the challenge and to find Fallon. As Jason's partner, Jeff can keep an eye on Jason and be a man that Blake can trust with respect to the Carrington-Colby pipeline. Thus, Blake accepts Jason's proposal. Before leaving, Jeff tells L.B. that they will be moving to California but that Jeff needs to go ahead to find a place to live. In the meantime, Krystle will take care of L.B. Sammy Jo is being rather nice to Krystle and of course Blake and Krystle are oblivious to Sammy Jo's change. Sammy Jo just wants to get Krystle in public so Joel can film her and teach Rita how to carry herself as Mrs. Blake Carrington. Rita, who now looks like Krystle, is starting to get the hang of being Krystle. The plan is to switch Krystle with Rita at some ball. All that is needed is to get a copy of the gown that Krystle will be wearing. Sammy Jo tries to get the designer to make a second one, but the designer, Mr. Beaumont, would want to ask Krystle first. Krystle arrives at that moment. She is flattered but does not think the gown will work for Sammy Jo, but she will think about it. Krystle decides, instead, to copy another gown for Sammy Jo and goes out to Delta Rho to show Sammy Jo the dress. At Delta Rho, Joel is coaching Rita. Krystle shows up with the gown and sees Rita. Rita looks like a deer in headlights and Krystle decides to call Blake so that Rita can explain things to him. As Krystle is on the phone, Joel enters and knocks her out. Now, there is no need to wait for the ball for the switch, Rita needs to be ready to go immediately because she is now Mrs. Blake Carrington. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Joseph Chapman ... Beaumont * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Jack Mayhall ... Waiter * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr uncredited cast members: * Ronnie Claire Edwards ... Sister Theresa * Charles Parks ... Reverand Polk Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On October 23, 1985 ABC aired a live coverage of the World Series baseball. * In the original plans, Tracy Scoggins (Monica) and Ken Howard (Garrett) were supposed to have their first appearance in this episode. Their scenes were reused for The Titans I and The Titans II. A part which was not kept was that Monica and Garrett were having an affair ! Production details * Shooting dates: from 25-July-1985 to 02-Aug-1985 (with The Man) * Deleted scenes: Jeff has a flashback of the moment he gave a necklace to Fallon (episode The Engagement); Blake discusses with Michael. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Mulholland Tennis Club (Los Angeles); Pan-Pacific Park, Hollywood (Los Angeles); San Pedro Harbor (Long Beach). Quotes * Sammy Jo Dean Reece [to Blake]: In fact, I've never had Auntie Krystle on my mind as much as right now.